Ease of use of coin changers is important. From the perspective of a consumer using a coin changer, a coin changer should be able to precisely identify valid coins and should be configured to have plenty of change on hand to pay out in acceptable denominations and without error.
From the perspective of the owner of a device in which the coin changer is installed, such as a vending machine, ease of use is a different subset of features but is equally important. Any features which improve the ownership experience makes the product more desirable. Features which make coin changer easier or quicker to service works to lower ownership costs and maximize profits. Therefore, there is a need in the art for features for coin changers that make such devices easier or quicker to service.